Jiru
by ahgwa
Summary: When the horror of Inui juice is lessoned, will anyone listen to Tezuka anymore?


**disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis. I am not Konomi Takeshi. Therefore, I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
**summary: **When the horror of Inui juice is lessoned, will anyone listen to Tezuka anymore?  
**beta-bar: **0 percent. Which also means UN-BETAed. And I always did fail grammar anyway.  
**genres: **(badly-attempted) HUMOUR.  
**rating: **G  
**type: **Prince of Tennis fandom, one shot drabble crap.  
**a/n: ** Fuji and Inui are evil. OO I hereby dubb them the DANGEROUS PAIR. Don't ever mess with them.  
**prompt word: ****jiru (juice)****  
****time taken: **15-20 minutes.

**Jiru **

"This is somewhat suspicious," Eiji informed the other regulars when Inui invited them over to his lab to see his newest experiment.

"You think." Oishi sighed. "I wish he can stop toying with our minds. The look on all our faces when we see him add all those ingredients must be of pure terror,"

The regulars nodded in agreement, except for Fuji, who considered.

"The juices don't taste like anything bad, seriously. It tasted like water the last time I tried."

"W-water?!" The regulars spluttered before pondering over the omnious meaning behind Fuji's sentence.

Fuji just smiled.

* * *

"Welcome, fellow regulars, to Inui's private laboratory, given to me after numerous (ahem) incidents happened during my second year, so Echizen you don't know them." Inui was extremely glad that they could come for this tour around his laboratory, and if it was possible, Inui's twinkle in his eye shone right through his glasses.

"This is my table for school experiments, which includes mostly dissection, but that's not the point." Inui waved enthusiastically over at a table piled with rats and toads. Maybe a rabbit or two, but the regulars weren't too eager to find out what exactly Inui dissects.

"And this, is the special table of which I make all those healthy, nutritious, delicious, bone-strengthening, eyesight-improving juices!" Inui went over to one of his empty tables, one that the regulars most certainly did _not_ believe to be an Inui-juice table. On the table-top were a couple of bottles of food coloring, a huge supply of water, and a mixer.

"It is the most intriguing discovery I have ever made, to tamper with minds; fool the subconscious! What tasted delightfully like water would drop onto a certain tongue with the foulest smell and taste, completely by our own suspicion!" Inui lovey-doved over his table for a while before continuing. "Alas, all you guys have been drinking was water! The purest waters from the mountain streams, clearest lakes! And you guys are fooled by yourself! Isn't it so intriguing?"

The data master lifted up his head, only to see all the regulars out of the laboratory door, either groaning because they were fooled, relieved because they were not actually poisoned, happy because they would not be a mutant after drinking, delighted because they just drank some posh water, et cetra et cetra. The tensai smiled lightly and stayed behind.

"They were convinced," Fuji said, voice hinted with admiration. "You controlled them like strings on a puppet. But where exactly did you hide all your other concotions?"

"Cupboard."

Then they nodded in mutual agreement that this incident would never leak out to the regulars. Never ever. Not that they saw Tezuka glancing warily at them from outside.

* * *

"Alright," Inui smiled suspiciously. "Its PENALTY-TIME!"

The regulars stared at him and rolled their eyes. After a moment of that, they all swarmed up on him and offered to taste it first. Like those seagulls from Finding Nemo.

Inui thrusted a glass of seemingly glittery water into the nearest person's hands, who was Momoshiro. It was glittery, but after all that chaos in the laboratory, they would like to think of it as trick of the light.

Momoshiro, without hesitation, downed the glass and automatically dropped limply on the ground.

Instead of making all the regulars horrified and all omigosh-ing, they chorused (except Tezuka, of course). "Oh the wonders of mind manipulation!"

"_Yudan sezu ni ikou_."

"Shut up buchou. You don't have to be jealous just because you can't let your guard down like the rest of us here."

**-owari-**


End file.
